Talk:Nathaniel Richards (Scarlet Centurion) (Earth-6311)
Yet another seemingly-divergent Nathaniel Richards (Earth-6311). So confusing. --GrnMarvl14 20:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :It might be against the flow of things around here, but I don't like calling them all Nathaniel Richards'. They all call themselves Kang at some point, so I like that better. Maybe it's just me... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::So...what? Kang (Scarlet Centurion) (Earth-6311) and Kang (Immortus) (Earth-6311)? Honestly, I prefer Nathaniel Richards for the accuracy and keeping it with our naming policy. And I'm all about dividing him up in an effort to take out some of the confusion, and allow the focus to be on each alias (and his actions performed in that alias), and less about how they all fit together (especially since this one, in particular, doesn't fit at all neatly into the whole Kang/Immortus thing). ::--GrnMarvl14 22:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree to "Nathaniel Richards (Scarlet Centurion) (Earth-6311)" and "Nathaniel Richards (Immortus) (Earth-6311)", as long as we don't specifically call the alternate universe versions 'Nathaniel Richards', since they've never really been revealed that to be true. I think the case of the main Avengers' foe is a special, and very convoluted one, and having separate pages for the separate segments of the same guy's life makes sense. We should probably note somewhere on all of these pages that they are all the same guy, for people who think we're going crazy. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Nathaniel Richards is the name that every single Kang facet has received in their Handbook profile. And they ARE all the same person, but only up to a certain point. Most notably the Kang/Immortus thing, where there was a very visible split into two separate entities. Wish I could easily scan this Kang timeline from the Handbooks. Doesn't make it less confusing, but it at least gives a nice chronology. But the Handbooks themselves refer to the different counterparts as "divergent" Kangs (which actually makes teh Council of Cross-Time Kangs LESS confusing). ::--GrnMarvl14 19:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::This whole Kang-thing is making my head hurt. But apart from that, is this page needed? I noticed the entry for the avenegrs annual #2 already links to Kang-6311, not here. Shouldn't we simply replace this page with a redirect?--edkaufman 13:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't say a redirect. This version of Kang has several appearances that are somewhat unique to this version, including in the original Squadron Supreme series, where we see an older, fairly content, Scarlet Centurion, plus he pops up in Squadron Supreme: Death of a Universe (and he might have died...was never really clear). ::::--GrnMarvl14 01:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::but he is the same guy, is he not? again, head hurting. need aspirin to think about this before I read the squadron supreme stuff. LOTS of aspirin, by the looks of it...--edkaufman 01:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) correct name hey guys, is the name Scarlet CenturiOn or CenturiAn? Somehow my gut tells me that the O would be correct and marvunapp confirms this. --edkaufman 14:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Funny story. It's Centurion. But there are TWO. The original Kang divergent...and Kang's son. The main image on CenturiAn's page is of the son, Marcus Kang, whose alias is ALSO Scarlet CenturiOn. Which is not to be confused with Scarlet Centurion's (the Kang divergent) son Ramades. Or the 22 other Marcus's (of whom we've seen very little...so...don't be scared). The Nathaniel Richards Scarlet Centurion first appeared in Avengers Annual #2. The Marcus Kang in Avengers Vol 3 #38 (during the "Kang invades the world" storyline). :--GrnMarvl14 15:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC)